


Something's Changing

by milkandhoney, Pauleonotis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauleonotis/pseuds/Pauleonotis
Summary: They don’t talk about it, but they don’t always wait until they’re screaming at each other anymore;
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350





	Something's Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in a tight spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981980) by [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid). 



> This was so much fun! I've never done an art collaboration before, and not only was [Pau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauleonotis/pseuds/Pauleonotis) (who is a gem and ridiculously talented ❤️ ) nice enough to offer her amazing coloring skills, but [Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid) wrote a lovely kink-fill inspired by the art that you can (and should!) read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981980).
> 
> Thank you so much to you both for indulging me. I'd love to do it again!  
> And please check out both their tumblrs ([boneslikestambourines](https://bonesliketambourines.tumblr.com) & [pauleonotis](https://pauleonotis.tumblr.com)) -- they're amazing!


End file.
